Stealin' hearts & Playing Dead for love
by FaceAcheSolid
Summary: RJ is in love with Heather She doesn't know and everyone else will
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Goodfella

The Morning had began with the ground dampened from the melted snow of the former winter, It was late February and winter was ending.

A turtle had awaken from his hibernation from a log that he knew as his home and he wasn't alone as his family followed him from behind.

The first was a raccoon slightly taller than the turtle, he stretched himself out before putting his elbow on the turtle.

"Yep it's going to be a beautiful spring this year ain't it Verne" said the carefree raccoon.

"I hope so RJ" said Verne with a bit worry in his voice, but RJ assured him.

"Naw we'll be fine, I'm going to go wake the others" RJ said, he then went to the opening of the log to get the rest of their family.

"Rise and shine you guys Spring is here" He Shouted, the first to get up was the hyperactive squirrel known as hammy.

"REALLY spring is here yay" Hammy shouted as he then sprinted past RJ and almost knocked over Verne.

The others within the log eventually followed suit this include a skunk and her lover whom was a Persian from one of the houses they raided last year.

"Good to see you guys are up" RJ greeted, it went unresponded with nothing more than a wave from Stella.

Next followed was a porcupine couple and their triplets whom all gave RJ a high five, then followed was pair of opossums, a father and his daughter who also gave a high five, everyone was up and about talking with each other till RJ was asked an interesting question.

"RJ have you any thoughts on finding a mate" Asked Tiger, it was a shocking question from out of the blue but a question none the less

"Well... uhh... " RJ found this hard to answer but thankfully Verne interrupted.

"that's enough everybody, right now we need to do something for breakfast" Verne said ,and right after he finished Hammy put his hand in the air, "Yes Hammy" Verne asked.

"I saw some cans full of yummy stuff" Hammy finished, Verne took interest and decided they would go there.

"alright everybody lets go, RJ are you coming" Verne asked.

"Naw you guys go ahead I'll stay here" RJ assured suddenly losing his appetite. "Suit yourself" said Verne.

As The family left RJ sat down trying to take in the question he was asked this morning, "Have you any thought about getting a mate" still ringed like a inside his head.

RJ had in the past but preferred to usually ignore it but the question now had become apparent and his options were slim beyond belief, he thought about Stella but she was with Tiger making her taken already but then there was Heather?

"No I can't be with her it's not right" RJ thought out loud, granted he did love and care for Heather but his relationship with her was more like brother and sisters he thought then girlfriend and boyfriend after she probably wouldn't be interested right?

However the more RJ thought the more he wondered about his possible relationship with Heather till his stomach told him to forget about and decided it was high time to go get something to eat.

as he left the log he decided to ignore the idea at the moment after all it didn't seem to be important at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**quick note * stars means someone's thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 2: Easy Pickings

RJ finally rejoined the family at the shining tin can they were raiding.

There wasn't much left when RJ arrived but he wasn't too worried after all he was still too busy thinking about the question from earlier, His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a minivan pulling the animals hid and RJ noticed a goldmine sitting in the back.

Everyone was eyeing up the back of the minivan containing several boxes of groceries, Verne turned his head to RJ.

"What are you thinking RJ" Verne asked.

"I'm thinking we follow it" RJ answered and with that the family followed RJ and Verne as they tail gated the minivan.

The group assumed that RJ was cooking up a brilliant scheme within his head but actually he still had his mind about his possible relationship with Heather.

*I like Heather I do love but not as a girlfriend* RJ thought to himself in his head, he halted the group when the van stopped and was pulling into park, the group waited till RJ would signal them that it was clear.

*I may think of her as a sister but how does she view me* RJ continued to ponder this yet remained vigilant on the groups raid

The driver exited the vehicle and opened the trunk to remove a box from the collection and entering their home the family still couldn't fully understand humans use for their vehicles.

RJ signalled the family and they went into action, they knew they had to make it brief and they only a few of the boxes otherwise the humans will get mad again and bring back the insane exterminator.

RJ and Verne climbed into the back of the van passing a few boxes to the rest of their family.

*I don't know maybe I just might be over thinking it* RJ's thought was finished he knew the answer but it would have to wait as the group was now in a hurry, RJ pass the last box to Stella and then jumped out of the van, The family then made a run with their stolen goods.

* * *

The Family returned to their log filling with their recent theft, everyone decided it was time to relax after their early morning Burglary.

RJ Finally knew the answer to his problem; he knew now what kind of relationship with Heather he wanted now.

*I do love her and I want our relationship to be more than this* he thought, He wanted to be with Heather he wanted to tell her he loved her.

But RJ decided to wait to tell her as it was too early at the moment after all it was only the beginning of Spring.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 - Just a dip

It was slowly turning into the afternoon now, RJ was sitting around flipping through the channels on the tv.

He officially decided on the relationship he now wanted with Heather but he wanted to be patient and wait as he felt it was still early to ask, after all he wasn't truly sure what she thought about all this.

"Hey RJ" a voice softly said, RJ turned his head to be welcome by a smiling Heather at his side, he spoke with a shallow hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Hey… Heather … whats up" he said almost stuttering

"ohh nothing I just wanted to ask you something" She said in a mild shy tone, RJ was blushing but thankfully his fur hid that from her.

"Sure whats that sweetie" he said trying to sound nonchalantly.

"Well I was wondering… if you wanted to swim with me in the pond".

In RJ's head his inner him was spitting out a glass of water, he tried to act like he didn't hear her.

"what" he asked

"well if you want to, it's your choice" she said in an almost defeated tone.

RJ decided he wanted to after all this could be the moment he was looking for and that he also didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Sure why not, after all theres nothing good on tv anyways" he responded, his response lit up Heather's face with a smile, they then went on their way to the pond.

* * *

They arrived it was still the afternoon as the sun still stood over the sky

Being animals they had no need for bathing suits but they still brought with a towel, RJ followed behind Heather waiting for the proper time.

"So RJ did you ever swim often before meeting us" Heather asked curiously, RJ's mind was still pondering to himself to he realized he was asked a question.

"Oh… yeah a little bit, I usually didn't always have the time but yes" he responded.

Heather was the first to enter the lake dipping paw in before slowly walking, RJ proceed after she had entered shivering slightly to the pond.

"you seem a bit cold swim over here" Heather called, swam over where she embraced him letting him feel her body heat.

Heather still couldn't see but underneath RJ's fur he had turned a shade of scarlet.

They swam around and had fun in the pond for hours til RJ finally felt it was the right time to ask her.

"Hey Heather can I ask you something" RJ said with some confidence

"Sure what is it" She asked

RJ was starting to slightly choke up, however after the time they spent right now he felt he was ready.

"Well what's your… thoughts on" He was now beginning to stutter but he was almost, but he would eventually would be interrupted as noises came from the distant.

It was Hammy looking for the two of them.

"Hey guys" he shouted signalling to the two of them.

"Hey Hammy" Heather would shout back, it would happen to be time for the group to unite, interrupting what RJ was going to say.

They swam back to shore and grabbed their towels drying off.

"So what was it you wanted to say to me RJ" Heather asked.

"Ohh nothing important" RJ lied as his chance was ruined but a new problem came to RJ's mind one he'd have to solve later?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: food for thought

The family Gathered around in the log eating their food they gathered from the minivan, RJ sat quietly thinking to himself while eating.

He was caught thinking about earlier when he just about tell heather his feelings till they were interrupted by Hammy this got RJ thinking.

*that was close but what if it was the others.* RJ thought to himself Hammy finding out is something but what if it was one of the others how would they react.

At first the thought merely frightening him but he put himself at ease when he realized that they were his family they would understand.

*But how would Heather feel about this* RJ thought, he then answered his question with another.

*What would Ozzie think.* RJ asked, RJ had asked himself a rather bold question.

He had known Ozzie he was clearly a caring and sensitive man and at times a surrogate father to RJ when he needed it

*Maybe I should ask Heather about all this first * RJ concluded, he then remained the rest of his focus to eating

* * *

A little bit down the log sitting next to her Father, Heather was eating but something had come to mind.

earlier in the day she and RJ had gone swimming in the lake and sometime near the end he had a question he wanted to ask.

*what did he want to ask me* Heather thought.

she had also noticed when Hammy surprised them he became a little more defensive and completely dropped the question.

*What's he hiding?* she asked herself, lately she noticed that he had become a little more quiet since spring started mainly around her.

*is in love with me, no that can't be* she pondered

She left it at that and finished her meal, only knowing not knowing what RJ felt for her?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: late night love

Night fall began over the neighbourhood now, as all tenants were now heading for rest this was the same for the family as they all gathered in the log and went to sleep.

all were fast asleep with the exception of RJ, the reason was unknown leaving in a state of annoyance and boredom, he then decided to find something to pacify the time.

"I think I'll take myself out for a nightly stroll" he whispered to himself, he then made his way to the exit so he could clear his head.

on his way out Heather who remained slightly awake noticed the Raccoon leaving.

*Whats he doing up so late, and where's he going* She thought to herself and with curiosity she followed him in secrecy?

* * *

RJ wandered off trying to solve his problem it was clear that the situation from earlier today had put him into a minor state of paranoia as he still was unsure of others reaction would be.

Heather still followed noticing RJ's increasing state of annoyance, she noted that he didn't start acting this way since what happened earlier today, her suspicions of his affection for her was still an acting mystery.

RJ then climbed atop of the hedge their he began pacing and thinking aloud to himself, Heather hid within the Hedge listening to RJ's rants?

"Why is this still a problem and why am I being so cowardly" he shouted, Heather began picking up but still was unsure of what the problem was.

"Maybe I should be honest about this maybe it'll be easier" RJ shouted and heather still wondering what he was referring to.

"I should just probably tell Heather I'm in love with her" and with that Heather had felt as if her heart had skipped a beat and went red, she had no idea that RJ had felt this way and almost was upset she didn't know sooner.

Just then she accidently broke a twig that alerted RJ and at the same time was happy she did.

RJ looked into the hedge to see Heather sitting there and began to worry a bit.

"How much did you hear" RJ asked.

"All of it" she said while giving off a weak smile.

RJ began panicking within his head worrying about her reaction, Heather looked at RJ noticing the worrying in his face so she decided to relieve him of it.

She moved forward and kissed RJ with a kiss that last 30 seconds but felt like hours.

"It's ok I feel the same way about you now" she said as she kissed again for only 5 seconds this time.

RJ began to feel sorta relieved knowing that his feelings for her were met with positivity, but only one thing still remained for RJ to take care of.

"Wait how will the others react and your Father" RJ asked puzzled at the moment.

"Don't worry too much we can settle this tomorrow" she responded, RJ thought it over and shook his head in agreement at the idea.

The couple began to make their way back to the log where they would lay down together and sleep keeping each other warm for the night.

RJ would give Heather a kiss on the cheek as he was not fully use to kissing her on the lips, he almost couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

The End.


End file.
